You and me, we are meant to be
by meeeeeeee-D
Summary: Paige is going to his best friends wedding thinking to make him believe commitment is not for him but ends up falling for a raven haired beauty that she probably knows hates her..how you have to find out..
1. Chapter 1

Generally I hate weddings always makes me feel nauseous the happy and the yaay and the family never really a thing for me really but I m here sitting in this stupid plane to play best man (women) for my best friend caleb. See we have been friends for life and in this life I dont know how did he manage to find someone that would make him happy but yes he did found someone and that someone is named hanna.

Now generally I m happy for my buddy and want him to be happy hanna's a nice girl and extremely beautiful why wouldnt anybody like her come to think of it she has a rockin bod... sssshh stupid your buddys girlfriend.

So naturally I would be happy for him but you see I have a problem with weddings and what not so seeing him would be amazing but rejoicing in his happiness and shit is not for me.

"Umm.. ma'am would you like some coffee" I look up to see the flight attendant starring at me "sorry what"."umm..coffee would you like some". For a few secounds I stare at her but finally I answer "no I dont prefer coffee but I would definitely would like some of you ". At first I thought she would throw that coffee on my face but then she did smile and walked away with a sly grin on her face.

"Really thats your line " some of you" that is stupid and may I mention idiotic".I swear there was no one with me a secound ago where did this girl from and why the hell was she judging my filtration I looked to my left the only thing that I saw was a raven haired hair cascading form her shoulders I was literally out of breadth she was breathtaking I swear I have nevr seen someone so beautiful her brown eyes were mesmerizing I didn't even realize i was starring when she snapped her fingers in my face.

"Hey excuse me is something wrong are you having a stroke or something " I was still staring and my response was supposed to be "I love you " but instead I said "who the hell are you even to judge my flirting skills with someone" shit! Should have not said that shit shit shit ! I thought she was gonna slap me but she just turned her head and looked out the window. Shit I just made her hate me great going paige why do you have to be so stupid

**authors note :hey its my first start to a story I hope you guys like it I really need a reviews for this to go forward and promise it would be great onwards hoping for your feedback me:) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop it paige what are you doing go easy on it"

"I am going easy at it , please relax"

"Noooooo..."

"Hold on to something "

"Okaayy..."

"Ahemm..."

30 minutes earlier

So the plane went up and my chances for the girl sitting next to me went down but I dont usually give up on things you see i am a fighter and a really good one I like to think that making a girl like you is an art and I think I have to make my artistic personality come into play over here it goes .

"So you know I m sorry for what I said, its just that planes make me cranky and uneasy so I am sorry I guess I was a little nervous" I say

At first she just thinks what I said and then she speaks

"it's ok " she finally said with a smile man I love her smile

"So what's your name ?" I said trying to be friendly

"Emily..emily fields"she extends her hand out to me

"Bond..james bond " I say in my serious way and she doesn't laugh.. tough cookie this one

"Sorry..umm paige muccllers " I finally say with a serious tone and shook her hand feeling an electric jolt through my body

"So where are you going emily ...emily fields "I ask trying to be friendly

"Umm ,Where is this plane going to? "

She asks with an annoyed look "umm..chicago!" I say with a mischevious grin and with a shrug of my shoulders .

"Yeah ..so that's where I m also going "she says annoyed

I tell you I have never met a chick as annoying as her,but man ,she's hot and paige your a muccllers ,and muccllers never give up, never...never! ever !

"Excuse me ma'am I think you should fasten you seat belt we are facing some turbulence" the cute flight attendant says to me

"Sorry I think there's a problem with mine can you come here and help please !" She put her hands into my seat and touching my thighs purposely making me jump from my seat and puts my belt on ,walks away with a sly grin.

"Please, her she would never give you the time of the day " emily says

"Really you think so because I think she already gave me her underwear "

"Your disgusting and might i add a little rude " emily says with an annoyed look and a eye roll

She puts her head phones on and goes back to being annoyed again! I mean what did I say she literally wanted to give her underwear to me.

30 minutes later

"Ahemm.. "

When I look up to see emily standing there with an annoyed look man she is annoyed, alot, she can be given a medal for being annoyed all the time emily fields the person who gets annoyed by underwear and other shit I dont know about and possibly dont wana know.

"Umm.. if you can take your massage sessions elsewhere can you I please use the restroom"

"Sure .." I say with a shrug " we can do it on our seats"

"No I actually have to get back, service starts in 10 minutes , bye!" The cute flight attendant says I think her name was lucy..no lynn, no amanda shit just forget it. She walks away from us touching my arm in the process and a smile on her face, damn she's hot.

"Seriously, you couldn't wait to bang someone after we landed " emily say

"Hey, in my defence she waanted me ,to bang her "I say with emphasis on my "a"

"Ur disgusting"she says with another annoyed look. Oh GOD!

"Well I 've heard that mid air sex is the best kind of sex "I say

"Can you please go! Now ! So I can go to the bathroom without barfing in your face

"Sure why not take all the time you need and between you and me i 'll use the other one " I say with a wink towards the flight attendant and walked away

I heard emily say still disgusting behind my back I dont know what's wrong with that chick but i really dont wanna see her again


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's POV :

Life is unexpected ,you think of something and something else happens, you set your heart on something and it doesn't go as planned, I don't know why I started taking life so seriously, I don't know how it happend or why it happend, but It just did, it really took a turn and made me come into a place where I am lost, confused, dazed at what I am and what I wanted to be.

Distractions, those are a good sense of forgetting your sorrows for a distraction right now Is my best friends wedding, I always wanted hanna to be happy and she is ,happy, with an amazing person she loves. Distractions are a good way of healing for what I have been through,but the worries don't go away they are here to stay. So putting on my brave face I am here, hoping to have fun and live a little, but even I know that's not possible, the problem with distractions is that they don't last long they just come and go reminding us to finally face our problems.

"Hello!..hi, miss deep in thought..heeloooo!"

"What! ?" I say harshly

"Umm the plane is about to land, you might want to put your seat belt on or go back to your thought process.. your choice."paige says putting her hands up in defence.

"Ok..umm sorry I wass..somewhere else" I say rubbing my eyes.

"it's ok,actually I don't usually get mad on beautiful women so your forgiven"paige says mischeviously.

"Excuse me maam I might need you to put your seat belt on where about to land"

* * *

"Hey ,wait up! Emily..emily fields" I hear someone shouting my name, I look back to see paige running towards me stopping just a few inches in ahead of me.

"Hey, you left this in your seat I meant to give it to you before but you were already off the plane" paige says breathing heavily.

"Oh, yeah, thank you so much for this"I say genuinely thankful for what paige did.

"Well, your welcome" she says

"So I guess this is goodbye" I say putting my hand forward for paige to shake it .

"Yeah it is.." she says shaking my hand.

I feel something, tingling in my hand when I shook it,different from something before,good Different and then...

"Hey I just wanted you to know that i find doctors extremely sexy"

"What! How did you know I was a doctor?" I say surprised

"I checked your purse" paige says like it's the most obvious thing In the world.

"What, you checked my purse "I say with my growing anger

"Yes..you were sleeping and I got bored so I did,whats the big deal.. and might I add what an embarrassing license picture I was like LOL" paige says laughing.

I couldn't take it anymore I was so pissed at her, so pissed at life, so pissed at everyone that I lost my cool and slapped paige across her face, hard.

"Who the hell do you think you are, I've had up to hear within your nonsense you are arrogant,delusional, irresponsible and irritating and I never wanna see your face again" I said with boiling over paige nobody has ever pissed me off this much as paige did in just 6 hoHours of meeting her.

Paige was shocked at first and then she just lifted her bag and walked away from me, without saying so much as a word to me she walked away and I just stood there regretting to what I just did when I let myself cool down from my inner turmoil, this was not how I wanted to end things with her not how wanted her to go and I can't even run after her to say sorry. I just stood there thinking that why didn't paige say anything to me.

Maybe I shouldn't have slapped her so hard maybe I was out of line maybe I was wrong ,all of these things going in my head all at once.

I was so distracted from what i was thinking that I didn't hear hanna calling out my name

"Emily..hey emily! I am here!." I turned around to see hanna standing with my other two friends Aria and Spencer behind her. I quickly put my bag down and hugged all three of them together it was after 2 years that we finally saw each other after everything that we've been through we've been thick as thieves and after being busy in our own lives for 2 years we finally meet each other after such a long time.

"So..how was your flight?"I hear hanna say when I finish hugging her.

"Not the most pleasant one"I answer

" ooo.. something happened, tell me all about it?" Hanna said linking her arms with me.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you haven't answered my question how was the flight?"

Hanna kept on rambling me with questions and to be honest I love her to bits but if she doesn't stop talking i m going to throw her out of the car.

"Hello..earth to emily, where are you?" Hanna said waving her hands in front of my face in a sing a song voice.

"I am right here,stop doing that or you will regret it" I said in my annoyed sing a song voice.

"Hey, no need to be a grumpy little fellow, ok, its my wedding and I want everyone to be happy or die trying". Hanna said in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Sorry its just been..tough, and you know that han". I said

"Hey, I know what happend and I want you to know, that were here for you em, all of us". Hanna said while rubbing my back and gesturing towards spencer and aria who in return nodded back.

"I know, and I am glad that I have you guys with me" I said genuinely happy for my best friends support.

After a long pause I spoke up again.

"So.. hows caleb? Tell me all about him"hanna beamed with joy and started telling me about everything caleb did, he was a engineer and was planning to open his own company,I didn't meet Caleb in person but from what I heard he was a sweet guy and hanna was happy,so I was happy for her but my thoughts kept drifting back to paige I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't, I shouldn't have snapped at her like that,I dont know what kind pf a person I've become, that I would do something like that to someone. Specially when I was starting to like her.

She went and did a stupid thing.

* * *

"I am telling you dude,she was crazy,"hot"crazy but crazy"

After emily slapped my brains out, I went to find caleb and surprisingly he came late. I was pissed but not as pissed as I was with emily, I mean she was hot but like i said she was crazy but hot crazy.

"Well atleast she was hot ,and she had the guts to do something that every girl who ever met you wanted to do " caleb was mocking me and it was pissing me off

"Asshole"I said slapping his hand.

"Ok, so tell me how's hanna?"

"She is fine"caleb said defeated

"What happend?"

" she's got this whole idea of having a grand wedding,that i think somehow in between she is forgetting that its my wedding also " caleb said in a defeated tone.

"Then why go through with it why just not tell her?" I said in a obvious tone.

"Its not that simple,its complicated, hanna is tough to handle but I know when i'll see her walking towards me, on that aisle, I know it would be worth it,nothing would compare to the feeling of finally admitting, that shes mine to keep". Caleb was love strucked and it, sucked.

"Sorry, I lost you to the point where you started behaving like a dream girl and didn't have any male body parts" I said mockingly "who's the asshole now?" Caleb said.

"Still you man,still you"I say pointing towards him jokingly.

"You know, I would love to be that hot girl who slapped you across you face"caleb said mockingly.

"Dude you already are a girl, just not hot enough!"i said mockingly keeping my voice low for emphasis.

"You know what, I feel bad for the poor girl, sitting with you for 6 hours, it is the biggest torture a person could ever suffer from" caleb said.

"Hey, she was in luck, a million girls would die to sit with me for 6 hours " I said

"Yes, your right a million girls would literally die,when they sit with you, I have a study, I can prove it" caleb said jokingly.

We both laughed at our antics to humiliate one other but I love this guy he has always been there for me, when I needed him, if I needed 's my best friend,we were always close when we were kids my family and calebs family were never friends, infact they hated each other because of our family backgrounds, caleb was a foster kid and I was the rich kid ,of the infamous muccullers family, my dad never approved our friendship but we stuck togeather since we were kids and now he's my bro and the best friend I will always have and I am happy for him but he does not know what hes doing commitment is a big thing and he doesn't know the consequences, but I have always supported him and I always will.

"Hey what about that girl mandy, what happened to her?"caleb said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Who"?.I said confused

"Mandy..mandy elliot..come on dude, she was your girlfriend for a month and you dont remember her."caleb said shocked.

"No, is that a problem?"I say paying no attention to that name.

"Hey,the only girl I will always remember would be emily fields" i said annoyed, oh my god even thinking about her Is annoying me.

"She must be quite the girl, to literally leave an impression on youor might i say on your face "caleb says chuckling.

"Ha ha Mr smarty pants I swear I never wanna see her face again" I say with my anger growing

"hey, relax ". Caleb said while pulling into the driveway of his house.

"Ok, so no talking about emily fields, its my wedding and I want you to have fun and be the best women I want you to be, ok?"calebs says turning in his seat towards me.

"Ok i will be the best that you want me to be atleast some people dont think I can be"I say

"hey, dont let it get to you ,you're my savior ok its you and you are the one whos gonna plan my kickass bachelors party.

"Ok"I say getting out of the car


	5. Chapter 5

"Babyyy..."

When we entered caleb's beach house that he rented for the wedding,it was phenomenal, it had a view of the ocean that was beautiful, there was a balcony which overlooked the view of the ocean and the fresh breeze coming from the balcony illuminating my senses, icould already feel the stress going away from my body, it was breathtaking, caleb must really love this girl. Hanna walked towards us to greet caleb with a kiss .

"Baby.." hanna said hugging caleb.

"Hey,babe, is everyone here?" Caleb asked hanna.

"Yeah everyone's here". Hanna replied caleb and shifting her gaze towards me.

"Hey, so,your the infamous paige nice to meet you, finally, you dont know how much caleb talks about you"hanna says extending her hand towards me.

"Really, did he tell you about the time we poured hot water on thw kid who bullied caleb, no he hasn't, but I am here so dont worry you'll definitely know me better". I said charmingly While kissing hannas hand

"Hey, my bride". Caleb exclaims hiding hanna behind him jokingly.

"I know but my future sister-in-law"I say mockingly.

"Ahhh...charming and funny, I think I am really going to like you and we will have loads of fun now that your here this is going to be an epic wedding"hanna says turning towards me and giving me a wink.

"I think I have a feeling we're going to bond togeather perfectly" I say to hanna chuckling.

"Hey, I only have two things to ask from you" hanna says suddenly serious.

"First of all dont hit on any of my friends because I dont want a fuss at my wedding, and second and most important, listen to me very carefully paige, very very carefully, no wild parties,absolutely none, understood?"hanna says seriously.

I didn't say anything, just nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat,as she walked away she gave caleb a kiss and winked at a challenge for paige muccullers, I like it,no wild parties yeah we 'll see ,I thought rolling my eyes.

"she's crazy"was all I said to caleb after hanna went away.

"Shes my bride to be,and all hot girls are crazy, deal with it,atleast she didn't slap you "caleb says mocking me.

"Yeah laugh all you want , MR I love the husbands club and i always forget my balls in the closet" I say mocking caleb.

"Hey, I thought only you can keep your balls in the closet"caleb says commenting back.

"Shut up, I am tired where's my room?" I say to caleb.

Ring! Ring!

"Sorry I have to take this"caleb says reaching for his phone.

"Room, where?" I say with waving my hands in front of him and dancing to get his attention.

"Its the first door upstairs"caleb says putting a hand on the speaker.

I quickly pick my bag and head for my room, to tell you the thruth I am exhausted,all this flirting is making me tired, but emily...emily fields, thats all my mind is thinking right now, dont know why I cant get her out of my mind,she was... something, I reach upstairs I see two doors that are facing each other both of them the first ones,ahha cant go back and cant ask caleb,right one it room itself was a vision,overlooking the ocean, the sun was shining in the freshly washed white sheets which illuminated their beauty and shone a heavenly light inside the room I am definitely, going to get used to this .

I quickly slumped on the bed backwards hitting the soft mattress ,finally exhausted from the flight of events,which literally ,I went through.I closed my eyes and started to relax, closing my eyes to finally make sleep overcome me, when I heard a soft humming coming from the toilet, I was surprised to hear someone in my room, I guess I was in the wrong !, I was about to get up from the bed when suddenly the bathroom door flew open and a raven haired beauty came out, I could only make out her hair as, she had them in front of her face drying them with a towel.

I couldn't help but notice her long legs and her toned calves, man she was in shape, and man was she hot.I couldn't move my feet because I was so mesmerized by her, that I just stood there dumbfounded, I didn't know what to do, and then...

SHE LOOKED AT ME AND IT WAS EMILY FRICKEN FIELDS...WHYYYYYYYYYY MUST YOU DO THIS GOD WHY,WHY,WHY?!

"you, oh my god what, when, why, how"emily was as surprised as I was to see her, she was stammering with her words.

"I didn't know you had so much to show, believe me If I had an idea you look like that without clothes I would have given you my second cheek to slap as well"I said in cocky manner.

"Shut up and get out!"emily said while pointing towards the door and letting her towel fall towards the ground in a hurry to throw me out.

"Oooookk, I was, going out,no need to bribe me with your boobs"I say

"Ahh , stop looking"emily said embarssed.

I could already see the blush appearing on her and I dont know why but I couldn't take my eyes of her.

"I cant !" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean you cant !?, I knew you were such an asshole "emily says basically embarssed.

Emily didn't bother to put the towel back on,probably because she was butt naked with me In the room as much I would have never done that I picked her towel from the ground and gave it to her she quickly covered herself up and turned towards me.

"What, no why ,no how are you here?"emily says out of breadth and almost crying probably because of the embarssed scene I just caused.

"Me ,what are you doing here?"I say loudly yeah thats it paige blame it in her.

"I am at my best friends wedding"we both say at the same time.

"Shit !" We both shout loudly again.

Suddenly the door flew open and hanna came in with 2 other girls her both brunettes.

"What is wrong with you why are you guys screaming so loudly the neighbours are going to complain"hanna says oblivious to the situation.

"Get her out of my room" emily suddenly nods towards me.

"Paige whats wrong what did you do ?"hanna says turning her head towards me.

"I didn't do any..."

"What happened in here " I was midsentence when I see caleb at the door.

"Nothing caleb can you just take paige to her room"hanna says to caleb pointing towards me.

"Ok" and caleb takes me out of the room towards the opposite one and I am already feeling hot why must you be so hot, hot girl.

* * *

"Wait, emily is the hot girl?" paige nods

**IN EMILYS ROOM**

"Wait paige is the one that you slapped at the airport?" Emily nods

* * *

"SHIT?" both paige and emily say in unision while covering their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:evryone u r amazing and I love u all thnks for following and reading my fic I m extremely greatful for all the reviews. .

* * *

"What is she doing here?"I was blasting at hanna to tell me what paige was doing here I thought I saw the last of her arrogant behavior, but no I was wrong I had more to suffer from.

"she's calebs best friend and she's in the wedding party, why, whats wrong, dont tell me you want her out"hanna explained.

"Really, shit, what are the odds that I slapped someone and then, that same someone saw me naked"I was losing my patience.

"I dont care emily, I dont care what happened, I dont care how it happened, fix it emily and fix it soon because the wedding is in 10 days and i dont want my bridesmaid and the best women fighting, understood"hanna says in a serious tone, which kinda scared me, spencer was right hanna is a scary bride.

"Ok"I say finally defeated in front of hannas order.

"Ok, what?"hanna says tapping her foot .

"Ok,I'll make amends with the devil"I say.

"Good, because you have to for me, and for caleb, she is his best friend and she means a lot to him, so please emily, just do it for me"hanna finally says calming down a bit when she sees me defeated.

"Good luck, dealing with the devil"spencer suddenly chimes in with her sarcasm.

"Leave her alone spence"aria says from behind her.

"That girl is bad news, you shouldn't be talking to her"spencer says with her usual protectiveness.

"Spencer, thats exactly what you said about toby minus the girl part and now,your the one dating him"aria says again trying to defend me.

"Whoa, hold on I dont like paige, I freaking slapped her,and she saw me naked, not something I wanted her to see and potentially comment on"I express my anger from what paige said to me.

"Em,leave it, its going to be fine, dont talk to her and you wont get into a fight and everything will be fine"aria says hopeful.

"Yeah, sure everything will be alright"I said although I didn't believe myself for a second.

* * *

"Wait, emily, shes the hot girl"caleb said and I nodded in return.

"No,freaking ,way, are you kidding me"caleb says raising his voice a little.

"Relax, dumbo,its not like a saw your boobs, i mean i 've already seen them,pun intented" i say, still haven't recovered from what I saw moments ago, man that girl is gorgeous.

"How can you joke at a time like this"caleb says still raising his voice.

"What time?, aren't we suppose to make jokes when we see someone naked isn't that the bro rule or something "I say being fake astonished.

"Its just a big joke to you paige, just like every other thing is"caleb said seriously.

"Ok, ok no need to rattle me with guilt, I'll say sorry, ok"

"I dont care, do whatever it takes fix it paige, fix it now"caleb says back to me.

"Ok, I will, now breath,but for now I wanna rest, we'll handle this tommorow, ok?" Caleb finally takes a sigh of relief and nods.

"Now, can I tell you how hot emily was?" I say with a mischievous grin.

"No"caleb says walking out the room.

"Come on,listen,Sir no balls-a-lot, hey caleb"and he walks out the door before I finish,his loss..

Ironic, isn't it, I thought i saw the last of emily fields but, I didn't know I would see so much of her, so soon, I smirk to myself, thinking about what happened with emily just a while ago I know I wont be able to get her out of my mind.

* * *

"Where were you?"

"Dont ask, the people here are su..."I was halfway through my sentence when I realized who opened the door for me and yes, you guesed it right it was paige muccullers, what happened yesterday was so embarrassing for me that I could'nt bring myself to face her ,if I would have ,I would have definitely broken her face off , I guess a slap isn't good enough to get someone to clean up their act but we are talking about the devil herself, paige muccullers, so ,i woke up early to to start my day with a jog,it was early in the morning when I left the beach house to go for my jog ,to get my mind of things and specially, paige, but she was all I thought about, I find her annoying yet, still, I think about her, its insane, my jog didn't go that well, some strangers dog chased me halfway through my run and the owner didn't even apologized to me, why are people such assholes,like for example, paige muccullers , who is standing in a stupid aprin with choclate smudges all over her face.

"What are you doing, here"I asked paige.

"Why should I be somewhere else?"paige says back to me .

"Yes, a mental institution"I snarked back

"Aww aren't we in a good mood today, nice going emily,talk to everyone like this and I swear everyone is gonna start coughing out rainbows from all of this cheerful attitude of yours"paige says to me mockingly

"where' hanna ?"i ask paige

"she went to finally get the operation to remove calebs balls"paige snarks back with scarcasm.

"what ?"i say confused

"she went for her fitting for her wedding dress"paige replys cooly

"and caleb?"i say "he went with her and yes nobodys home and no you cant show me your boobs again"paige says mocking me,While sstepping inside the kitchen to work on some mixture .

"you know what, you know what your are a self cente..."

" I know i am very Sexy ..grr " paige cuts me through mid sentence, purring in a low voice.

"Aroga..." again paige cuts me off with shoving a spoon in my mouth.

"Does it need something"paige says smiling at me.

"It needs more sugar"I say making a disgusted face from the mixture.

"Ahh, so do you"paige says with a smirk and a wink my way,walking out of the kitchen with me following close behind, when suddenly,she stops,making me bump into her.

"Ahh, whats your problem, why do you always follow me wherever I go, do you have an illness, come on,you can tell me"paige says coming close to my face and winking.

"Idiot"I shove her backwards as she was standing very close to me,making paige take a few steps back.

"Hey, do you say that to all of the people who have seen your boobs"paige says cockily.

"Get lost"I start to walk past her when the next minute, paige grabbed my wrist,making me come in flush against her body, keeping her strong hands on my waist holding me firmly and mine on her shoulders.

"Look, emily, I know we both dont like each other very much, and I know that were here alive and tolerating each other, but mostly alive, because of hanna and caleb"paige pauses for a moment and starts to study my face while I try to get out of her hold, making my arms go loose but shes too strong

"So, just for them and the most important day of their lives please bare with me these days and then i'll be on my way and you'll be on yours, ok, calebs my best friend and theres nothing I want more then his happiness and it seems to me that hanna is the cause of that happiness,so,can we come into an agreement to tolerate each other for this little amount of time and plus I've already seen you naked,so its been amazing seeing you,all of you ,but its better to not have regrets, so are we In an agreement?"paige says with a sudden change in her demeanour looking me up and down and just nod back pretend to look up with a disgusted face.

"Leave me"I say angrily trying to get out of paiges strong hold, nope too strong.

"say the magic word"paige says batting her eyelashes.

"Please, leave me"I say with an irritated look.

Finally paige leaves me and I run upstairs to my room

"Idiot, stupid,asshole..."I was cursing at paige and she was right behind me.

"Hey,remembering me? ,can i atleast have that towel as a souvenir?"paige shooted her eyebrows upwards and gave me a mischievous look.

"Get out"I shouted at her and threw the towel at her face.

"Hey dont be mad,we'll make it even,I'll show you my boobs"she says and I shut the door at her face.

"Hey, i'll send you a picture"paige says from outside my room and I grunt in response after a moment she speaks again,

"Hey,em whats your number?, I think I have a good one"I open the door and shove her in the direction of her room.

"Get ready, we have to go to the stupid beach party "I finally say, remembering what hanna said to me in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:A** big thank u to evryone who liked my story you guys are amazing and the reviews are greatly appreciated thank u for the generous support and special thanks to dinasourfan for the extra support ur amzing as always...:-) **

* * *

The beach party was just another event that hanna organized. She wanted to have the perfect wedding and caleb was going to do anything she asked for, because shes his bride and the love of his life, bullshit, he is an idiot who Is completely stupid to let hanna take over his life, love makes you do stupid things but hanna makes you do expensive things,Atleast thats what I always say, but hes a fool and he will pay for it later, literally.

It was an all white event that was held at the beach, spencer, hannas friend made all the arrangements and if i've heard right shes the control freak who gets her way with everything, I heard once she bribed her way to a school election, quite frankly she has been giving me the snake eye since I got here. I wonder how can someone like hanna be best friends with a control freak and a girl who is so annoyed that she could even annoy santa, beats me. Emily fields, the hot girl, turned naked girl to sweaty girl in trainers, ahh that women does wonders in a track suit.

When I think about it holding emily so close felt a little amazing, that women is a vision of beauty,someone so beautiful she can have aphrodite have a complex, when I saw her this mourning with her hair in a pony tail all messed up and sexy, I was taken back a little bit and the trainers, they hugged her perfectly like I did.

Snap out of it paige, she hates you and you hate her, let her go she wants someone who is boring by the day and annoyed by night.

I choose to wear something casual since it was the afternoon and it was an occasion with only friends, family and calebs work associates. I decided to go with a simple white T-shirt and a white short capri pants with black shoes and black sunglasses.

When I came downstairs caleb met me in the hall way, talking to some guy he was handsome and a little older then caleb.

"Hey paige,come here" caleb points at me.

"Hey, whats up ? Did you finally found the dress you were looking for "I greeted caleb with my usual mockery.

"Yes I did and I am very happy with my choice, thank you very much"caleb says playing back with my joke.

"Aha so you have finally admitted to having no balls, up top"I say jokingly and putting my hand up for a high five which he did not give me back.

"What no high five, alright I can live with that, traitor"I say while pretending to cry.

"Shut up, I would like you to meet my boss, Mr Ezra Fitzgerald".he points to the old looking dude.

"Oh, hi nice to meet, ignore our banter it happens occasionally" I respond to ezra by shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, calebs told me a lot about you, and I must say that an architect with your kind of qualification should be amazing to work with, i mean top of your class good work, we really need people like you"ezra says back to me.

"Oh, thanks man, appreciate it but I am not really working right now"I respond to ezra

"Really what are you doing then?" Ezra suddenly asks me intrigued.

"Spending my dads money its way better then earning your own"I say with a wink his way.

I respond back to him

"Oh, good luck with that"ezra says laughing.

"Yeah you should try it, its way better then earning your own "I say back to him.

"Ok,so enough talking I think we need to go outside before hanna..."

"Takes away your balls" I interject caleb and ezra erupts into fits of laughter.

"Yeah, thats what exactly what shes gonna do "caleb says laughing.

I follow him out back to where the beach party was going to be held,. must I say when I looked at the arrangements I was a little impressed with what spencer did, the party entrance and stage were decorated with white orchids, by the beach, since the theme was white everyone was wearing white and I wanted to do was throw up. All of this cutesy stuff was making me sick to the stomach I mean I like the arrangements but the things,and the love that was just making me insane, and caleb was very much enjoying it.

"Hey paige, this is toby, Spencers boyfriend and this is jake my friend"caleb says introducing me to two guys that are standing by him.

"Hey"I greet back.

"So your the best friend , dude, seriously i could have done a much better job better as your best man ,i mean considering i am a man "jake snarks a idiotic comment and looks at caleb pretending, no,actaully being a douche.

"Your a man? Sorry didn't see that coming " I say mockingly back to him and putting a hand on my heart being fake surprised.

"Maybe you dropped your balls here somewhere"i say pretending to look around for jakes alleged manhood.

"So your the gay best friend, huh" jake says back to me in an effort to insult me.

"Yeah I am the "gay" best friend"I say back to him putting emphasis on the word gay.

"Oh,hows that working out for you"jake tries to joke but nobody laughs.

"Same as when you had your sex change operation" i comment back humorously and both caleb and toby get into a fit of laughter..

"So,jakes a karate teacher"caleb suddenly says breaking the awkward silence.

"Dude,seriously,you're Chinese?, " I say mocking him, which both caleb and toby laugh.

"All karate teachers are not Chinese" jake says back to me.

"Yes they are,oh I get it its ok you dont have to pretend son, its america the greatest

country in the world you are not going to be treated like a second class citizen here ok, be yourself man, live your life, ,i love your make up by the way , well with the sex change i dont think you shoukd have also changed your race man but thats commitment and i am impressed "and with that comment jake goes to get himself a drink and maybe a life.

"Thank you for scarring him away, he was starting to get on my nerves me "toby says to me.

"Oh,yeah no problem, you could gave gotten him to go away much quicker, just show him spencer and he will squel like a little girl ,and run away"I say back to toby from which he laughs back.

Me and toby chat for a while, hes a cool guy he is also an architect living in California and spencer and him were dating for 2 years and still going strong,hes a nice guy, he looks like the incredible hulk but hes a smart guy , i tell him the story of how me and emily met and he was amused at the circumstances and the very awkward moments we had with one another.

"Emilys a nice girl ok, one of the best girls you'll get the pleasure to meet, shes a little tough at times but shes been through a lot so shes a little bit of a.." I interject toby.

"Hardass" i say and toby replies back with a yes and a laugh.

"Hey, baby can you please dance with me"spencer suddenly comes out of nowhere

"Yeah sure"toby nods at me for excusing him and i nod back.

"Why are you with her, i told you what she did with emily" spencer says leading toby to the dance floor.

"Shes sweet spence, she has a bit of an annoying humour but shes good"toby comments back.

"Yeah right" spencer says back.

* * *

I must say the party was getting pretty boring and I was starting to think of ways to get out of there everybody was either old or just stupid. 10 minutes In and It was getting super boring. Wheres caleb when you need to crack ball jokes.I was looking around for caleb when I saw someone, coming out of the water,it was a girl and whoever she was, she was flawless in the water almost like a fish gliding through the waves, when she came up for air I almost choked up on my breadth,slowly pulling off my glasses to look at the girl and yes, it was hot emily fields in a white bikini with water cascading down her perfect curves and oh, that fine body just does wonders to you,shut up inside horny voice. I was so indulged at what I was looking at that i didn't know caleb was shaking me to get my attention.

"Hey, hello, trying to get your attention here" caleb says putting his hands in front of my face.

"I have seen her wet, I have seen her naked but I've never seen her this sexy" I say complety unaware of what I was saying.

I say completely ignoring caleb.

"What have you finally cracked? "Caleb says jokingly.

I ignore him again and grab his face to make him see emily and yes,he is too in love to give a shit about a hot girl in a a bikini with amazing legs but I am not. So I grab the towel next to me and go over to emily completely unaware how my feet are moving towards her, I step right in front of her and hand her the towel which she takes rather surprised.

"Shit " she says,at first I thought she was talking about me but she was looking behind me.

"What, is someone shitting behind me or something? " I say rather confused.

"No, idiot, thats the guy"emily says surprised and a little angry

"What guy,come on how many people have seen your boobs, what was there,a poll for how many people want to see emilys boobs,"emily turns her face towards me in a angry manner and a stupid expression and I keep going "step right up ladies and gents ,emily trying to show her boobs, again!" Emily looks at me with a batshit carzy expression and suddenly turns my face towards where shes looking.

"Thats the guy, thats the guy whos dog chased me down this mourning,his is such an ass" emily says expressing her anger, when I turn my face and look at the guy, its shitface jake, man I hate that dude.

"Who,the chinese guy, who pretends to be Chinese and doesn't get away with it" emily is super confused.

"The who?" Emily says back.

"Yeah I know that guy, his name is jake and he is a friend of calebs". I answer back.

"Why is every friend of calebs is an asshole?,does he have a list, these are the asshole friends,I am gonna invite at my wedding"emilys witty humour is getting to me but shes looking hot so I am going to let this go.

"I am not...no wait yes you are right I am an asshole but hes the bigger one " I comment back jokingly.

Emily just makes an L from her fingers and puts it on her head"you are such a loser paige" and with that she walks away.

"Hey,I am not a loser,if anything I am a lover,em,always remember that I am a lover"emily whips back her black gourgeous hair ,shows me the finger and walks away.

"You have shown me much more then a finger emily, oh and I forgot, how was the picture I sent you"I scream back for emily to hear me, but she doesn't turn around instead just walks away.

"What is wrong with you both, cant you get along for a moment, its like shes your kryptonite, whenever she steps Into the room you start fidgeting" caleb comes back behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Kryptonite, seriously, you are such a nerd caleb, now really tell me how does a girl like hanna fall for a guy,who cuts his own hair"I whip back to caleb, turning the subject.

"You cant make love happen paige,it just happens and you wont even know it, it will struck you and you wont be able to run away from it,"I look at him confused"you dont know now,but believe me, when you'll find your hanna, your gonna know how batshit crazy it is"caleb says while looking at hanna with a stupid and farway look.

"I dont have the time, so,can i, have your hanna instead"I say and make a run for it.

"Asshole...I am going to murder you "caleb screams back running towards me when I look back I suddenly crash Into someone and we both drop to the ground with me landing on top of whoever it is, I was going to apologize but when I saw it was emily I sustained.

"Ahh, look who it is, emily fields, seriously,if you wanna sleep with me just ask,I promise ,I wont say no" I position myself on top of emily and put my hands on either side of her head.

"Shut up" emily almost barks back. I get off of her and stand up, when I offer my hand to her she just rejects it and goes to stand up wipes off her dress and looks at me with crazy eyes.

"Why,no what, no ahhhhhhh, why do always end up either seeing me naked or trampling me to the ground and landing on top of me" emily was starting to get scary.

"Hey, i didn't ask you to show me your boobs, you showed them to me."I scream back.

"Well,couldn't you look away" emily screams back and now yes we have the attention of everybody.

"No,! why wouldn't I, they were amazing" I comment back.

"Ahhh I hate you" she almost screams inside my mouth, I start to lose my temper.

"Well the feeling is mutual and for the record,i've seen better boobs then yours" not really but lets go with it,emily just looses herself with that comment and starts looking out for something, suddenly she picks up a cake and shoves it on my face.

"you are a crazy, stupid, idiotic animal,who should be taught the meaning of manners,so you get cake, lots and lots of it"she says rubbing the cake on face again.

I loose all intentions of trying to work this out, screw the agreement, i pick up the pudding to throw it at emilys face but when I throw it, it accidentally landed on spencers face. Everybody erupted into fits of laughter, spencer also picks up the another cake and starts to throw it on my face when it landed on hannas, ohhh shit, we have a cake bride here everyone, a cake covered bride

"Stop it, please stop it" hanna says yelling back to all of us and we all stop laughing, suddenly she picks up the custard and shoves it in emilys face,"now, we can begin this..."

After stupidly fighting with food for a hour we ran out of it and then everybody started dancing with cake sticking to their hair, the dance floor was illuminating with yellow lights from the candels and the stage was decorated with white flowers and the stage was filled with white rose petals, the light was dim but i could see emily, she was just smiling and looking at hanna and caleb ,all of her friends were dancing with each other,even aria was dancing with ezra, and she was alone in the corner looking at everyone with a big smile on her face almost as if it could light up the whole world in an instant i walked up to emily, "do you wanna dance"i ask her,and she turns her attention towards me looking at me with a confused expression ,her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, but very reluctantly she held my hand and said yes to dancing. The song was 'dancing away with my heart', by lady antebellum ,ahh so romantic its almost begins to sound stupid. I hold emily close to me moving myself to the beat and leading the dance. My mouth was extremely close to emilys ear and her mouth was extremely close to my neck , as if i could feel her warm breath on my neck sending chills throughout my body, definately a feeling i am not used to, but i like it, almost as if i never wanna let her go and just hold on, i keep a firm hand on her waist and guide her through the dance, suddenly everything was silent, i 've always had something to say in any situation that life throws at me but all i wanted to do at the moment was stay silent and hold emily close and stay silent, just silent. i have never enjoyed silence this much The song ended and emily pulled away from me ,nodded towards me with a small smile and walked away.

Eventually everything died down and the guest started to leave,when me and caleb started a fire, everybody sat around it and everyone started talking to one another ,making small talk i was staring at the fire and enjoying the warmth in the cold breeze, when suddenly hanna speaks.

"So heres to emily and paige,for fighting and making our evening much more eventful then spencers idea of a sophisticated get togeather"hanna is drunk just like everybody and starts talking in a britsih accent ,she droopily raises her beer bottle to cheer us.

"Hey!, it was a good idea ok,"spencers defends back.

"It sucked!,I was starting to fall asleep"aria chimes in drunk and everbody laughs,she is sitting right next to ezra with her head on his shoulder, while he also tries to stay awake.

"Paige I can kiss you but I am drunk as hell"hanna suddenly says grabbing my face and looking towards me with a loopsided grin.

"Its ok hanna you can thank me later,"I say back, winking.

"Ok, lets go Inside, your drunk" caleb says and drags hanna back to the beach house, "hey,are we gonna have sex,". i hear hanna say again in a british accent and and caleb replying no baby, i chuckle at hannas antics,eventually everyone starts to go back home and there is no one left but me on the beach.I could definitely get used to this, I always thought about living in a beach house.i sat there for a while and just enoyed the cold breeze when i see emily walking on the shoreline of the beach, i see her and wave towards her ,emily waved back and starts to come towards me, the flames of the fire were erupting Into her arrival, she had a black shawl wrapped around herself and she had changed into her Nightsuit and she had a smile on her face,first one I've see her have since I've met her , she slowly came towards me and sat right beside me.

"Today was fun right" emily suddenly says.

"Yeah, it was"I say back.

The scene suddenly goes silent and all i can hear is the burning of the flames and emilys breathing next to me, its comfortable, i ve never enjoyed silence this much, it seems to me that silence is the best way to communicate with one another, if me and emily stay silent then all of this is gonna work out othervise either me or her would be dead by the end of the weekend but i am not a silent person, so i ask the first question i could think of.

"why were you crying?, when we were dancing why were you sad, i mean we have said some pretty awful things to one another and at that time i could'nt stand you to be this silent, come on i like you better when your either annoyed or naked but i dont like you when your sad, hmm?" at first emily just looks at me with a confused expression and i go silent, we are both looking at one another to get a reaction from her when suddenly emily starts laughing hysterically

"Oh My God is that a laugh that i hear coming from emily fields mouth, you can laugh i am ashamed to see this side of you and believe me I've seen enough" I wink towards her and she chuckles again, I could definately get used to this.

"those were happy tears, i was really happy for hanna and caleb, they looked realy happy togeather, so in love and so cute"i was gonna barf but i had to hold it in, i shoved my fingers in my mouth to pretend to barf and emily shoved me back jokingly.

"i never really understood the sanctity of marrige"i say back to emily.

"why?" Emily asks very intrigued to hear my answer ,turning her attention towards me and completely facing me physically.

"its...its a long story, just not the time" i explain back.

"oh,ok ,no worries" a awkward silence comes over us and i sit there feeling awkward , when emily breaks the silence again.

"Look paige, why cant we just get along huh, I mean we started badly, i think we should forget everything and start again,what say,friends?" Emily says extending her hand."but we have to make it equal"emily says before i shake her hand.

"Do i have to show you my boobs to make it equal" i say jokingly and emily laughs back again.

"Ahh, little miss emily fields knows what laughter is ,finally, God, I've done my work,take me back again, that ensures me that your human" emily shoves me back with that comment.

"no, but just try to be a little, not you"emily says to me with a amused face.

"no i cant do that, but i'll try" i say back completely lying to her.

"Ok ,but theres this one little thing on my part too?" I say back serious.

"Ok, what?" Emily says back intrigued.

"You slapped me" I say

"So,you want to slap me?"emily asks confused and i nod back with a grin.

"so, you wanna hit me"emily says confused and on the verge of fake crying.

"Yeah, everything should be fare right"I say.

"You saw me naked, and wet at the same time, isn't that enough"emily says back.

"Umm, no!" I pretend to think and answer.

"Ok, fine, slap me,"emily closes her eyes and gives me her right cheek."do it quickly".I look at her she really is a vision of beauty, the flames of the fire were complementing her dark skin and the expression on her face is just priceless.

"Umm leave it, I dont want to get my hands dirty" I joke and start to walk away.

"Haww,I was right, your a pig, paige mucCllers, the biggest asshole in the history of assholes, u suck,

And the biggest idiot in the world, my friends were right paige, you are a nuisance"emily screams behind me andd I just start walking to the beach house. She picks up a beer can and tries to throw it at me which she misses terribly, I start to make a run for it because this girl has gone crazy again and she starts to run towards me screaming, while I run I inside the house.

"Is that the reason you showed me your boobs" I start to run faster and the crazy chick follows me, I think I have to lock the door tonight.

"Can you please stop with the boob jokes"emily says while still running towards me.

"Never"I say back in my superman voice and start to run even faster...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:a huge thank you to evryone for readig my story you guys are amazing as always ...**

**on another note, I just wanted to post something before my mid terms start so I dont leave you guys hanging, I am sorry this chp is not completed but it its something, so here it goes...and I not gone yet happy new year, hope it brings me luck for my exams, maybe a boob joke would get me through it, oh I wish it could ...sory on with boob jokes..no sorry on with the story... **

* * *

"Emily...emily,hurry up, were about to leave soon" hanna yells from the hallway.

"Coming, just a minute" I reply back to hanna.

"Ok, we are waiting downstairs" hanna yells out again.

"Ok" I say back.

After chasing paige inside the beach house, I did finally caught up to her and trampled her to the ground, leaving her screaming and yelping to help. Caleb almost killed her with his dads baseball bat,eventually the screaming stopped and we all said our goodnights and went to bed, last night was a good start for us, we agreed to bare each other for a few days but I dont know,maybe I am starting to like her, maybe the mcCllers charm is finally working and I am falling for her, falling for someone like paige. I know its not possible but I think I am actually gonna enjoy this wedding, after everything thats happened to me I deserve to have a little break.

"Emily, if you dont come down this instant we are gonna leave you here"hanna yells again.

"Sorry, coming" I yell back and start to look for my top, I was only in my bra and a black jeans"where is that stupid top"I rummaged through my clothes, looking for my red top, when suddenly the door flew open and in came paige,with her black glasses and red jeans. Looking at me with an amused face.

"Knock much" I say back to paige finally finding my top and putting it on my body to cover myself from paige.

"Its not like I haven't seen anything before" paige says in her usual manner and a wink my way

"Ass...wait for it hole"I snark back.

"Hah, tell me something I dont know"paige says back giving me a wink and staring at me, with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"You suck" I comment back.

"Oh, baby, that , i most definitely do" paige says with a amused face and my face flushes with embarrassment.

"So, are you ready or not" paige says sitting down on the bed.

"Tell hanna i'll be down in a minute" I answer back.

"She already left, all of them did"paige says suddenly playing with my bra.

"So, why are you here?"I say snatching my bra from paiges hand and shoving her back on the bed.

"Waiting for you I figured we could go alone and maybe get arrested to you know, fighting in the car or maybe streaking since your so comfortable with showing your boobs to complete strangers after slapping them at a airport and are so adorable like someone like, me " paige looks up at me, a pretends to look for someone and smiles like a idiot.

"Idiot"adorable idiot but idiot.I give her a small smile which turns out to be a grin.

"Didn't I ask you to stop with the boobs joke"I say before paige could reply with one of her snarky comment.

"Didn't I tell you that I will never stop" paige says getting off the bed and facing towards me.

The room goes silent and paige starts to wonder around and i go silent with her, i dont know how being so loud with each other we have our moments of silence and in theses moments we communicate more then when we speak.i like it i like this silence.

"So, naked princess are you ready or not, or should I just leave you like everybody else did" paige remarks on my situation and I look down to find myself still naked in front of paige.

"Oh, yeah,i'll just come down in a minute" I say silently asking paige to go out of the room, which she doesn't get and stays in the room.

"Go, now, one word out of your mouth about my boobs and I will destroy you"I interject paige before she says something stupid.

"Ok, I am going, not like I haven't seen them before" paige runs out the room.

Ahhh! I put my top on and quickly fixed my make up, looking in the mirror one last time and checking that I was looking hot I left the room with a huge smile on my face, everbody went ahead but paige stayed back for me, how cute.

Coming downstairs I find paige waiting on the steps for me, I slowly move down and reach the end of the stairs.

"Ready?"paige asks me and I reply with a nod and a yes.

"Come on" she opens the door and steps out herself leaving me behind and slamming the door on my face.

"Oops, sorry"paige looks back at me with a smirk.

"You are a stupid, shit"I snark back opening the door and stepping out myself.

"Thank you"paige says back sarcasm lacing in her voice.

"Get lost"I shove past paige and step into calebs SUV. Paige just shrugs her shoulders and sits in the driving seat.

"You know lighten up, its a good mourning and were all gonna go out for lunch, chill, em"paige says with a smile and I just start to look out the window without giving her an answer.

The ride to the restaurant was quiet filled with the sounds of the radio, after last nights amazing fun, we were all heading out for lunch at caleb and hannas favorite restaurant, where they had their first date and allegedly first meeting.

When we reach the restaurant, I stepped out of the car to get a good luck at it, it was a small brown glass building with flowers embedded into its windows,the arrangements were made for hanna and calebs guests and the whole restaurant was booked specially for us.I heard hanna say that calebs boss was the heir to a very rich family, this lunch was just a gift for caleb and hannas wedding from calebs boss.

"Nice isn't it"paige was also impressed by the congratulations written on the window and the amazing decors of the place.

"Yeah it is"I reply back to paige and start to enter the restaurant.

We step inside to find everyone there chatting and making small conversation. Everybody looks at us entering and greet us.I immediately go and sit with my friends while paige goes to sit with caleb and toby.

"Heres to hanna and caleb, for loving each other and making us believe what true love really is, man I wish i could find a love like yours, but a wish is just a wish right, so here's to them and there love" jake suddenly starts to give a speech, raising his glass and cheering hanna and caleb, who asked this asshole to speak.

"Oh, thats, thats..really sweet of you jake, thank you"hanna says to jake with a confused expression calebs way.

"Welcome, see i told you , i could be the better man in any situation, if you have choosen me to be your best man caleb ,it would've been so much easier "he says the last part in a wisper paiges way and goes to sit in his seat and when he tries, he fails miserably and falls down with a loud thud. Everybody starts to laugh and jake redeems himself and goes back to sitting on the chair.

"Sorry about that, and I am fine, no need to worry"nobody was.

"So, lets get on with the dinner, shall we" ezra says and everybody starts to eat and make small talk with each other.I could see paige talking and joking around with caleb, obviously questioning his manhood.I see paige and I just stare, unconsciously I start to stare at her lips, thinking how soft and amazing they will feel against mine the way paige unknowingly licks her lips and makes her pink lips turn into a more darker shade.I cant seen to take my eyes of her lips and her arms, how perfectly the fitted me during dancing yesterday,as if they were made to hold me...

_Paige _

"Hey, caleb, wait up"I catch up to caleb.

After finishing the lunch everybody started to say their goodbyes, spencer and toby were going out to see the sights and ezra offered aria to go to a stupid art museum that i cant remember the name of and i was left, my choices were very limited, either i could go to the beach house and get bored or go with caleb for his stupid flower picking, so i choose calebs flower picking, atleast i'll get to make no balls jokes and this oppourtunity was a once in a lifetime chance to question someones manhood . I was catching up to caleb at his car.

"Yeah,what?" Caleb looks at me shutting his car door and facing towards me.

"What am I supposed to do there,you are obviously going to get your balls snapped out by a axe but what about me, i have a status to maintain, paige mccllers cant go flower picking, i am not going and your not gonna make me, "I say to caleb in which he replys with a amused face.

"I am just going to pick flowers for our wedding, and your coming with me its final,now,get In the stupid car" caleb replys back.

"I am not ,coming flower picking with you and thats final, i would rather see jakes balls and thats the most disgusting thing in the world"I huff and fold my arms on my chest, not bugding,caleb looks at me with a challenge accepted look and 2 minutes later ...

I am seated in this stupid car in the back seat with emily, hanna and caleb, stupid caleb with his stupid wedding and shit.

I look to my right, emily was staring out the window as well not paying attention to me as emily with her stupid hotness and great but stupid boobs.

"Hey, atleast play good music, its like my best friend has suddenly turned into a girl who likes, what is this shit,home town girl, seriously caleb grow a pair, would ya"I say mocking caleb of his CD choices.

"Those are mine and caleb has one, I've seen them"hanna says back to me with a serious face.

"And ...look even hanna said you only have one, I mean come on atleast now admit I am not lying"I reply back to hanna.

"I didn't mean it like that, no, no I didn't"hanna says back to me with an amused face and even emily starts to laugh.

"I know exactly what you mean you naughty naughty girl"I play with hanna a little and she starts to play back.

"Ok, shut up both of you, thanks babe for exploiting my manhood with the person who looks for a reason to insult them,hey paige are you even gay, or just messing with us, I mean you are a little bit obsessed with my balls"caleb remarks back and everyone starts to laugh even emily.

"Shut up "I say back with my cheeks turning red.

I slump back to my chair and start to behave like, well, me again. Stupid trip, stupid wedding, stupid love...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:soooooo its been long and I have seriously missed you guys like hell and more then 100 reviews you guys are seriously awesome and amazing, the best in the world actually...**

**So my exams went so so and boob jokes didn't get me by but it sure did make me laugh, so I have updated, lets sing a song 'happy days are here again' or we can listen to my version of it the new and improved remixed version 'boob jokes are here again', seriously guys I think I have a disease I have to get it checked out and why is this getting so long sorry for the boobs...no sorry for the blabbing and I am just gonna shutup now, why aren't I shutting up man this is tough...**

**Ok on with the story sorry...and please leave your reviews they are most greatly appreciated. ...**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"I ask caleb after being stuck in this stupid car for so long.

"No,what are you five"Caleb says back to me with sarcasm lacing in his tone.

"No, daddy I am actually six"I reply back mockingly.

"Well honey ,then shut up"Caleb is an ass.

"I wont daddy because your being a huge prick,see hanna this is exactly how he will talk to your kids"I directed my question to hanna.

"No I wont, plus your not my child "Caleb says back.

"What makes you so sure?"I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"What,shut up Paige"caleb says pushing me back into the seat.

"So, how many kids are you guys gonna have"I ask both hanna and caleb.

"Four"caleb replies like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"what, wait, four,are you crazy"hanna says back shocked.

"I am not doing it, if you want so many kids you give birth to them"hanna says back mortified.

"I cant"caleb says making an amuse face.

They start bickering about ruining hannas body or something I stopped listening,Emily punched me in the shoulder and shouted.

"Ok, guys time, you both can figure out how many kids you want after we get through the step of marriage"emily says interjecting their fight.

Atlast we arrive at the flower shop and we all step out of the car. The shop was located in the corner of the street and there were flowers layed out in the front stalls, vines were covering the shop making it give a homey and warm feeling, the shop was decorated with different types of flowers, the colours radiating and makig the shop look more lively.

When we entered the shop the bell indicating our arrival, an old lady probably in her late 60s came out and greeted us.

"How may I help you"she said in her southern accent.

"Oh yeah we are here for the wedding decoration, we talked on the phone"caleb replied back politely.

"Oh dear, yeah,I remember just step right in"she says politely,the women was a little creepy in my opinion.

I ignored all of which hanna and caleb started doing and looked a few feet away where Emily was standing looking at the rosses.

"You know that red flowers represent the immensity of love, they say that the darker the rose,the deeper the love you have for that person"I say coming up behind Emily.

"Really,where did you hear that"emily replies back to my statement.

"I made it up"I say back with a wink.

"Oh, like you made up all of the those idiotic boob jokes"emily says back to me, trying to be sarcastic but fails miserably,instead it comes out with a huge grin.

"Come on,you have to admit they are pretty funny"I reply back from which Emily smiles again, man my new favorite thing making Emily smile.

"I love your smile"those words left my mouth and I couldn't stop them, they just blabbed out of me, stupid Paige, control your freaking harmones would you.

"Umm...thank you"Emily says back a little surprised by my declaration.

"Umm...and I also love your boobs if you know what I mean"I say back with a wink,quickly recovering from my slip up.

"I knew it, it was too good to be true, Paige mcCllers being nice to someone is pretty close to impossible"Emily comments on my slip up.

"Hey,I can be nice to people...not really but lets just go with it"I say back jokingly.

"Yeah,right"Emily chuckles and walks back to hanna and I stand there.

"You know a red rose does define the immensity of love its just a matter of your heart, how much deeper you love that person is what truelly matters"I turn back and the old women was giving me advice why,I dont know but I went with it.

I just huffed back at her." That chick is trouble"I say back to the old lady.

"You trying to impress her,its not gonna work with that attitude"the old lady says again and I wonder who is this women, should I tell her about the boob situation between me and Emily and then I thought I dont want to be seen as a pervert even though I clearly am, so I went with the flow.

"No...yess"I say back,the yes part was a whisper.

"Ahh...I knew It, young love reminds me of the old days, oh how romantic we were, all you kids do right now is have sex tons and tons of it"ok now the old lady is trying to scare me, but I wont give up.

"Umm...no we dont" and she looks at me with her batshit crazy old eyes,"ok we do"I say back defeated when she gives me the crazy eyes.

"You know treat her right, give her compliments and show her love"ok now she is really scaring me.

"Sorry lady but I am a little creeped by you, no offence by the way, but its getting super creepy now, so I am gonna go"I say back to the old lady.

"Remember my advice treat people nicely and they will respect you back"ok now its extra, super, duper creepy.

I walk back to emily and beg her to step outside with me.

"What is wrong with you"emilys asks once we step out of the shop.

"The old women is creepy she just told me to be nice to people,is she like crazy or something"emily first just stares at me and then after a few moments of staring.

"Seriously,thats what you wanted to say, she told you to have an emotion and you freaked, what is wrong with you"emils says back crossing her arms in front of her chest and I think I like this new thing of hers, she starts to go back into the shop and I immediately start whining.

"No, were not going inside"I say back grabbing emilys hand.

"Ok"with that she starts to walk out in the street.

"Where are you going"I say back yelling at emily and shrugging.

"I thought you said we are not going inside"emily flips her hair back and replies.

"Hmm...cool girl"I shove my hands in my pockets and start to walk with Emily.

We walk for a while just talking and chatting about nothing in particular.

"I am hungry"I say rubbing my stomach in the process.

"What are you eating for two, we just had lunch"Emily replies back mockingly.

"No actaully I am gonna be the proud mother of three healthy baby boys"Emily just gives me on one of her pissed signature shrugs and then spots a cafe near by, we both sit down and give our, well mostly my order, Emily just orders coffee.

"So,what kind of a doctor are you"I ask Emily in order for her to not stay quiet which she usually does.

"I am a physical therapist"Emily says answering my question.

"So your basically not a real doctor, just like chinese boy isn't a chinese boy"I say back jokingly and Emily laughs.

"Oh, I made a joke and you laughed its one of those wonderful days I suppose"

"Seriously what is wrong with him, its like he's constantly trying to prove your not the best person for this job and particularly, I agree with him,but come on Caleb choose you,get over it"Emily replies back about the alleged Chinese boy.

"Dont worry i took care of it"I say back shrugging, the waiter brought me my burger and Emily her coffee.

"Wait, were you...oh no, really,you did it,he fell because of you, right?"Emily says back with a little excitement this time smiling and I just lick the ketchup off my finger and stare at her with a sly grin. She pushes me and I finally tell her.

"Yes...yes it was me,ok happy?"I say back finally explaining myself.

"You know I dont usually agree with you but that was so funny he fell and I have never laughed so hard in my life"Emily replies back laughing.

"Well it was a pleasure making you laugh"I say back taking a bite out of my burger.

"So,you always wanted to be a doctor?"I ask Emily.

"Well, I mean yeah, I always had this passion for helping people and later I thought how about a doctor, both of my mom and dad are in the army so it was a logical choice you know,"Emily answers my question.

"The logical choice hmm, wow you sound so you 'logical'"I reply back mockingly.

"Shut up, it was my passion ok, I love being a doctor and plus its what everybody wants so I am happy when everyone else is happy"emily replies back arguing with my mocking.

"But my darling annoyed friend, the real question is are 'you'really happy?" I ask Emily the question and she didn't answer.

After a few minutes of silence Emily kind of got lost in her own thoughts, I didn't know what she was thinking but I knew she was somewhat confused.

"So,what do you do?"this time the answer was directed to me.

"I am an architect" I say back taking a sip out of my soda.

"Oh,ok"Emily says back surprised.

"Really,why do sound so surprised"I say back.

"I just ..I dont know,I thought you would be one of those people who..you know..."

"Live off of their dads money"I completed Emily's sentence.

"Yeah, I mean I was definitely wrong, you are not what I expected you to be" Emily says back with genuine respect for me.

"I might comment on your boobs,I may see you naked but theres a lot you dont know about me"Emily doesn't reply back but just chuckles at my statement.

"Really,ok, you know once...ohh thats a bad story..no let me tell you another one, ok so twice, no thats also a bad one, sorry guess, I am the satans daughter"Emily lauhgs some more and I know from this point onwards I love her smile I really do love it.

"But seriously, do you love it"Emily asks me with her own judging tone.

"Yeah I mean I have always wanted to be an architect"I reply back.

"Then why aren't you working, I mean putting it on hold is not a good decision"Emily says to me genuinely concerned about my career.

"I dont know, I 've always wanted to travel the world, you know see something amazing, experience new things meet new people, until i haven't done that , I am not gonna start anything"I reply back to emily from which she just nods back.

We quickly finish our post lunch, lunch and head out on the street.

"So, I was thinking in order to make our friendship work we have to be honest with each other, so tell me Paige, what are the things you dont like about me and I'll tell you the same"Emily says back smiling and I get a little uncomfortable.

"Okkkkkayyy"I say back making a confused face, this chick is crazier then I thought.

"Its ok, I wont mind,come on"Emily shoves me with her shoulder.

"Ok, so first of all,you look like a grandmother in those jeans, I mean you have such a nice ass, show it to people and what is this, please once in a while show your boobs to someone other then me,i think i am the only one in the whole world who has ever seen them, they look like they are guarded by your annoyance,and I mean dont even get me started on your hair, its like a science experiment going up there and you have absolutely no sex appeal its like your waiting to grow old and die alone and where is your ass it looks like it got lost inside your big ego"I say the last statement hitting Emily's ass and when I look at her she has a crying look on her face and yes she starts to cry furiously I mean deadbeat crying.

I make her sit on a bench near the street and sit on the ground facing her, she is still crying and I dont know what to do,I mean I was joking.

"Hey,I was joking"I grab her hand from which she is wiping her tears and she shoves me back.

"I have a nice ass ok, and great boobs"Emily says still crying.

"Yeah you do I was just joking"I say Emily shoves my shoulder back.

"Hey, Emily look at me,please look at me"I say trying to comfort her.

"Shut up and go away"Emily shoves me back again.

"Hey, I was kidding"I say grabbing her face in my hands and making her look at me, our faces just inches apart from each other.

"Ok, you do, you have one of the most nicest and sexiest ass I have ever seen, you have great boobs the best I 've ever seen also, you are smart, nice, beautiful, amazing and may I mention extremely sexy, I love your eyes , they have the most beautiful spark I have ever so amazing and talented, you are, Emily,you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my entire life,you have the legs to die for and your boobs are fantastic, they best I ve ever seen amd I mean I have really looked closely"I say the last sentence with my most charming smile.

"Do you really mean that?"Emily asks wiping her tears and giving me a genuine smile.

"Yes, every word of it" i say back.

she sighs with my answer and I realize how I'm incredibly close to her, I take in all of her features, they are perfect from the tip of her nose to the small dimples that appear on her cheek to her long slender neck and her amazing beautiful eyes that could light up my whole world, her crooked smile that shows off her perfect theeth, her long luscious locks cascading down her shoulders, her soft yet tear filled cheeks and her dimples, oh, her dimples they will be the death of me, her amazing long lashes and those eyes that hold a thousand secrets in them mocking me to come and surrender all of myself for her and mostly the soft pink lips, oh how I wish I could kiss them.

"What, am i hideous now too?"Emily asks with worry lacing her voice.

No your a vision of beauty bestowed upon me from the shining light of the setting sun, thats what I wanted to say but Iinstead I say "no, your fine, just fine"

I quickly try to change the subject, I think I saw some rides not to far from here its been a while since I've been to a place like that.I didn't realize that I am still sitting down on the ground facing Emily.

"What are you thinking about ?"Emily asks me again.

"Nothing, lets go I saw a amusement park not too far away"I say while standing up from my position and going down the street. It was almost dawn.

"Plus you know,I didn't mean a word i said"I yell back to Emily and start running towards the entrance and she runs after me.

"I knew it you are the biggest asshole in the world Paige, you seriously are"Emily yells back"plus I have an amazing ass, ok"after that emilys starts to chase me down the street.

* * *

_Emily_

"So, why are you such a wuss?"Paige comes back with my cotton candy,sitting on the bench with me.

"What I am not a wuss, ok"I say back to paige defending myself.

"Then why dont you come on that ride with me"Paige points at the scary looking roller coster wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"No I dont want to go on a ride that goes 75 miles/hr in zero to 60 seconds, unlike some people,I have a life to get back to"I say pointing my statement towards Paige.

"Really,what life?" Paige say,when i start to say something Paige stands up and stretches her hands"you know what,I am going, tell you what, if you come on that ride with me, umm...I'll stop making boob jokes with you" and with that statement she goes to the scary roller coster, challeging me.

"Uggh...I will never, even if you stop with the boob jokes"I reoly back yelling.

"Then I guess your a wuss after all, huh Emily?"Paige walks away with that statement and goes to stand in the line.

I think on it for a while should I go or should I not go and then finally after much deliberation in my head and the subtle words from my conscience I decide, what the hell you know,whats the least that could happen, maybe I could die.I stand up from the bench and follow Paige into the line.

The roller coster came into its track and Paige took the first freakin seat, she is really trying to kill me.

"Hehehhehehhe, so the wuss has finally arrived"Paige said back in her devil voice.

"Shut up, if I die here its all your fault"I say back shoving paige.

"Dont worry the possibility of a person to die on a roller coster are pretty low, although if we fall you would probably only break a few bones and people would have to clean your shit but what the hell right?, its gonna be fun"Paige says back mocking me and scaring me to death.

When the safety belts are secured on us,I unknowingly take Paiges hand in mine, paige looked at me sceptically and gave me a nod of encouragement, some how I wasn't scared anymore, as if it felt safe with Paige, like nothing in the world could harm me now...

* * *

"That was awesome...so great,ahhh,I wanna do it again"I say excitedly to paige after we enter the subway station, after having the ride of my life, we got a phone call from caleb asking us where we went, they both thought we have probably killed each other by now but paige ensured him that were fine amd something about his balls that I didn't hear but paige laughed stupidly, she and her balls and boob jokes.

"I told you, your gonna be fine, your such a wuss"Paige replies back jokingly.

"Yeah"I say back,after a few moments of silence, I could feel the excitement radiating of me, today was a good day and Paige is really fun to hang out came back with our tickets and we started walking towards the platform.

"Thank you,paige"I say looking at her with genuine affection.

"For what?"paige answers back unknowingly.

"For everything, I...haven't laughed that hard in a long time, its always been so many things in my mind, so many problems, I just...thank you"I say back to her with a sweet genuine smile.

"Well, your welcome, do you wanna see my boobs now or later"paige says jokingly and I start giggling like a freak.

"Hey, I thought you promised me"I say hitting paige again.

"Well my dear,promises are meant to be broken"I laugh back at her statement.

"Shut up, actually you know what I do wanna see your boobs, show them to me, now"I reply back, playing with paige.

"No are you kidding me,never" paige says running toward the platform and me catching up to her.

"No, I am ready I wanna see them so badly"I say running after paige, she runs inside the train and I am a few feet behind her, she goes inside it and stops at the door, while I run towards her the train doors close and I look at paige panicking, she quickly goes to press the emergency button but nothing happens I see her trying to open the door but it doesn't and I see paige looking at me with fear, suddenly the train starts to move and paige runs at the back of the train looking at me with panick written all over her face and I see her quickly fadding into the dark tunnel of the subway leaving me behind.

At first I just stand there feeling shocked and numb at what am I gonna do,I dont know the address and Paige is gone,plus my battery has almost died so I wait for Paige,i go to sit on a nearby bench keeping my bag on my lap when suddenly i realize how lonely I am and how creepy this place is, I immediately miss Paige being with me,keeping me safe and protected,I miss her,I miss Paige and her protective hand, i never thought i would say that.I see a homeless man approach me out of nowhere,his presence were giving me the creeps. he come and started staring at me perfouisly. I get a little scared and look away from him and he just did'nt budge,but just stared at me like a freak, when finally, I see Paige running towards me from the top of the stairs, i breath a sigh of relief,, paige comes close to me and looks at the way my face has a faraway look, when she finally notices something behind me, she also notices the creepy homeless first she just stares the man down angrilly and then suddenly goes to hug him, yes, hug him.

"Whats the matter dude, did she scare you, huh, I know she can be scary sometimes but all you have to do is show her your boobs"Paige starts laughing hysterically, while the man pushes Paige away and yells"freak"when he walks right past her, Paige just goes to laugh at me"seriously you were scared of him, man your such a wuss"I just stare Paige down , while she starts to laugh hesterically at me pointing her finger at me and just laughing and suddenly slap her again on the face, I quickly engulf her into a hug and start to cry on her shoulder.

"Please never leave me like that again, ok, please, i was so scared Paige, please never leave me"Paige just hugs me back tighter"hey its ok, i'll never leave you like that ok, emily,never" and I hold on to her for the rest of the ride home like my life depended on it,she didn't say a word ,and just held me more tighter when a sob escaped my mouth...


End file.
